


Reunion

by AngelOfDinosaurs



Series: My Unfinished Avengers Fanfiction...I should probably write it all [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: What have I written, i dont even know, i dont know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDinosaurs/pseuds/AngelOfDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sees his daughter after being separated after the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a fanfic I'm currently writing but SOMEONE wanted to read it (You know who you are Reindeer Games) so it's super short and probably awful. Oh well.

As she walked through the old run down corridor of the cheap apartment building she can't help but feel the excitement building in the pit of her stomach. It has been almost a year since she had seen him. Felt his embrace and heard him tell her that everything would be okay because he was there. The corridor was eerily silent. The cracks in the wall and peeling faded yellow paint almost warning her of the inhabitants of the building.

Scarlett stopped at a door labelled 317. The red paint cracked, faded and peeling, the wood splintering away. The plack holding the number is dulled and hung limply, held in place by only a single rusted screw. Hesitantly she reached up a shaking hand and knocked the door. No doubt he wouldn't be expecting anyone and if he was it would be a threat.

She hears a quiet shuffling from the other side of the door that would have went unnoticed by anyone else who had not had her training or abilities. She held her hands in a subtly defensive position ready for anything he might do. Anything HYDRA had taught him to do.

Swiftly the door was pulled open and a silenced pistol pressed to Scarlett's head. Bucky couldn't see her face as it was obscured by her hood and his instincts kicked in as he began to pull the trigger. Before either of them could think Scarlett had knocked the gun from her fathers hand and pointed it at him. Realising what she was doing she lowered the gun and lowered her hood taking in her father for the first time since she left DC. His hair was shorted, he was cleaner and seemingly healthier. The slight fear that used to always be in his eyes had faded slightly but his overall expression at the moment is one of relief and happiness.

As the former Winter Solider took in the sight of his only daughter. She wears a serious expression and she has a new scar on her left cheek that wasn't there the last time he saw her. She still wore the leather outfit HYDRA had given her with a grey hoody thrown over it. Her expression broke slightly and tears flooded her eyes.

"Daddy," a suppressed sob escaped her throat and she was pulled into her fathers warm embrace.

"It's okay Scar. I'm here now. They can't hurt us any more," he whispered in her ear as she squeezed her arms around him, burying her face into the soft cotton of his white t-shirt.


End file.
